One-sided affections
by sweet.treachery
Summary: They all felt it. Short stories of those who yearned for a girl whom they could never have due to fate's plans. Ryoji x Minako (Ken / Akihiko / Shinjiro / Theo/ Hidetoshi)


Adequate sleep is a requirement for a still growing boy such as Ken Amada. He never had a problem with his body clock for he has been always faithful to it. Even if he dared to sleep past bedtime for no reason, he wouldn't be able to accomplish. He clutched the soft covers of his bed beneath the comfy pillow.

He is an eleven-year-old kid who fell for a girl six years his senior. He could have loved anyone but instead, chose the red eyed girl to haunt him in his fleeting fantasies. He can still remember the confession of the girl from his school. She was a few inches shorter and was rather cute and kind, well that's what his classmates described her at least. She also loves manga and seems to be interested in the superhero that Ken absolutely loves. Her intelligence matches that of Ken's. They were compatible in plenty of ways, but before the girl even finished her revelation, Ken lowered his head and apologized. How could he forget that day? He got smacked hard on the head by his best friend telling him that he's not gonna get any girl better than her. And at that moment, he gave him a toothy grin and reached out for the area that was hit to sooth the pain with teary eyes "You just watch."

It's just harmless admiration. No. It's probably something more indescribable.  
>Ken knew that his feelings were no malice and he refuses to admit the possible complications that may apply if ever Minako returned his love. But of course, reality is harsh enough to remind him on every single minute they were together that there will always be pain.<p>

If she ever did dare to initiate a deep romantic relationship with him, a kid, the world would probably look at them in disgust. That is something ken doesn't want. She already has enough problems to deal with, fighting shadows during nightly activities and keeping in touch with her academics.

Still...

He is determined.

That girl is very hard to get, but once you've grabbed her by the waist with lips caressing each other's, it would be all worth it.

That very girl was the mastermind behind this sleepless night. He looked at the alarm clock, eagerly waiting for the alarm to set off. School wasn't really something to look forward to. It's actually a place wherein many kids around his age would rather shut themselves with game consoles than let such institution feed their minds with fields that're irrelevant to their dream future careers. But this time is a little different. "C-can I walk with you… uhh.. to school.. ah! n-never mi-"

"Okay!" was an immediate response.

He visualized the particular scene in which he mustered up the courage to ask, yet immediately retreated on the idea to walk with her to school. Minako has always been a sharp bubbly girl. There is no way of guessing what is going on with that beautiful head of hers. She can get deadly serious, but is seen as a cheerful young gal most of the time. She can easily figure anyone out spot on. But it wouldn't take a mind reader nor a clairvoyant to figure out what Ken wants. Although she viewed this little yearning as some sort of brotherly love, for Ken, it surpasses the thought of siblings. It was unexpected for the leader who held the universe arcana, but expected by Ken, who held the impossible age gap between her and him.

Beep beep be-

Shut!

It was the first time he killed the alarm so quick. He doesn't need to feel sorry for himself, he had made a resolve to fight in order to reach her. He is lacking in various aspects and he perfectly knew that. In fact, he knew it so well that it made his little heart ache when he gained knowledge of Minako having lingering feelings for this pale young man named Ryoji Mochizuki. Indeed, he was good-looking, taller and more than capable of staying by her side. But these factors aren't significant enough to get in the way of his feelings. Ken stood up, ready to prepare.

.

.

.

Nyx slashed her heavenly sword against Minako, and she dodged instantly to avoid its deadly blade. But it seems that her agility is incomparable to the great entity that stood before them, resulting to a loud thump and a bleeding arm. And thus, she cried. A rare sight indeed, for the SEES members who have only seen her cry once during the night of Shinjiro's fall. Such damage was not enough to break her in such way. She breathed out a painful scream that impaled Ken's ear.

He thought he knew.

But he was wrong.

Between him and Ryoji, Ken had a better chance of being with her all along. For Ryoji would be the cause of everyone's imminent death, including Minako-san's.

Fate played its cards well.

But as Ken thought, feelings overpowered everything.

Though Ryoji was completely handicapped, he remained plastered in Minako's heart.

And again it made his heart ache.

* * *

><p>I edited a looooot here.. sorry sorry sorry<p>

Constructive Criticism is welcome!

I write poorly so please point out if there are any grammar errors.


End file.
